


Geckos

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Eleanor Oliphant is Completely Fine - Gail Honeyman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Eleanor Oliphant finds somewhere to focus her attentions.





	Geckos

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the 2018 12 Days of Christmas challenge

Before the cat, Eleanor had never had a particular desire to  _ look at _ never mind look after animals. Now there was something intriguing about their behaviour that she felt pulled to study. 

Maria, her therapist, suggested it was a mind seeking an outlet now that she was working on all of that business about her childhood, all that business trying to work through what Mumm...Mother had done to her. Eleanor still doesn't like to think about it all for too long but that's probably a coping mechanism too, you can't be dragged in if you don't spend too long looking and Eleanor was absolutely not in the business of staring too long into any abysses.

And really, with everything else she's had to deal with, is it so bad for her be dragged in and enveloped by perseverating thoughts on why chickens do this or why cows do that or why lizards are just so fascinating, spiders too?

The staff used to come over and try to talk to her but recently they just let her get on with whatever she was doing and for the last few weeks what she had been doing was watching the Leopard Geckos. She had watched the mother carefully protect the eggs, despite the ideal conditions and lack of natural predators, and soon - maybe this week, maybe next - she would come in to find a whole host of tiny Leopard Geckos.

Now that, surely, was something worth getting out of the house for.


End file.
